Christmas at Bayville
by IrishKitty
Summary: Chapter 3's up! Set 7yrs in the future the X-Men reunite at the institute for Xmas
1. Default Chapter

Title: Christmas at Bayville  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kids WB, Marvel Comics etc.  
Summary: The X-Men team return to Xavier's Institute for a Christmas reunion. Set around 7yrs in the future eg. Kitty and Evan are about 22yrs old. I'll let you do the math for the rest of the characters :)  
Feedback: I need it like my parents need their daily intake of caffine in the morning. Especially since i'm not too sure whether to continue this fic or not.  
  
Sighing wearily Kurt looked at his watch for the fifteenth time this morning. Their flight was in under an hour, it was 20 minute drive to the airport and taking into consideration Germany's present weather condition the drive would probably be extended for another 15 minutes.   
Quickly doing a couple more calculations in his head before checking his watch again Kurt frowned and called loudly before dragging the remaining suitcases out to the car, "Kätzchen, hurry up! Ve're going to miss our flight!"  
Appearing in the snow covered driveway Kitty Wagner scowled at him, "Well excuse me but some of us suffer from morning sickness and unless you'd prefer me to empty my stomach in your car i'd advise you to keep your mouth shut"  
Muttering as many German curses that he could think of under his breath, Kurt slowly turned round to meet the ball of hormonal and energy also known as his wife. At 16 weeks Kitty was unfortunately becoming more and more difficult to live with. Why pregnant woman were so moody he didn't know but after experiencing what happened to him after he asked Kitty that question last week he decided he wasn't in such a hurry to find out anymore.  
Puting on his most charming smile he walked over and kissed the tip of her nose lightly, "Ich bin erbärmlicher Schatz"  
He grinned as the scowl instantly left Kitty's face as she muttered, "Fine, your forgiven. As always"  
Picking up the last bag and literally throwing it into the back of the car Kurt whistled cheerfully as he settled into the driver's seat, "Ready to go Kätzchen?"  
His answer was the passenger door being thrown open as Kitty proceeded to throw-up right on to his newly shoveled driveway.   
Resting his head on the steering wheel Kurt muttered to himself in defeat, "Ja, ve're definetly going to miss zee plane"  
  
***************************************************  
  
"So what time are Kitty and Kurt arriving?" Jean asked as she lifted her four year old daughter Sophie up so she could hang the angel on top of the Christmas tree.  
Not bothering to look up from his newspaper Logan answered, "The Elf called to say they'd be a bit late, something to do with Half-pint not feeling too well"  
"Poor Kitty" Jean said sympatheticly as she watched Sophie run off towards Evan.  
"How many times do ah have ta tell ya Remy?" A southern voice rang out as Rogue stormed into the living-room followed by her distressed looking boyfriend.  
Remy looked at her pleadingly, "Look chere, i was gonna stop but-"  
"Nope, ah don't wanna here it" Rogue cut him off as she shook her head adamantly. "Not ah single word"  
"C'mon Rogue. Tis the season to be jolly n all" Evan called cheerily as he tossed his daughter up into the air before hastily setting her down on the ground at Jean's glare.  
"You stay outta this Porcupine" Rogue snapped at him.  
Scott frowned at her, "There's no reason to get upset with Evan"  
"Hey, if she wants to yell at someone she can" Remy said glaring at Scott.  
Rogue scowled at Remy, "Ah highly doubt ah need *you* ta stick-up for me!"  
Jean smiled, "Why don't we all just calm down and-"  
"Shut-up!" Everyone yelled before turning back to their individual arguments.  
They were stopped as a loud cough came from the living-room door and a voice asked, "Is zees a bad time?"  
"Kurt, how's it going man?" Evan called with a grin as he picked up Sophie and walked over to welcome his friend.   
"We've missed you" Jean said as she hugged him.  
Eyes twinkling Kurt grinned at them al over Jean's shoulderl, "I've missed you all to mein freunde"  
Logan frowned from his postion on the couch, "Where's the half-pint?"  
Kurt grimaced slightly, "Right now? She's emptying her lunch into the upstairs bathroom"  
"She ain't ill is she?" Rogue asked her brother worriedly.  
Kurt shook his head and smiled secretly, "Nein but what she is i von't tell you till she appears"  
"Right here" Kitty mumbled from the doorway as Ororo led her over to the couch and handed her some tea.  
"Kann ich sie erzählen?" Kurt asked her as he sat down on the armrest.  
Smiling at his obvious excitement Kitty nodded, "Gehen Sie voraus"  
Translation: "Can i tell them?" "Go ahead" 


	2. Tis the Season to be Jolly....Right?

Title: Christmas at Bayville  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kids WB, Marvel Comics etc.  
Summary: The X-Men team return to Xavier's Institute for a Christmas reunion. Set around 7yrs in the future eg. Kitty and Evan are about 22yrs old. I'll let you do the math for the rest of the characters :)  
Feedback: I need it like my parents need their daily intake of caffine in the morning. Thanks for all the feedback so far folks!  
There's been some confusion over the ships in this story (btw sorry about that) so here's a list of them:  
Kurt/Kitty  
Remy/Rogue  
Jean/Evan (i know, i'm insane lol)  
  
Grinning at them Kurt stated slowly, "Kätzchen is going to have a baby"  
The shrieks of congratulations could be heard all throughout the room as soon as the news was delivered.  
"Oh my god, that's great guys" Jean exclaimed as she hugged Kitty.  
Raising an eyebrow Kitty shook her head remarking darkly, "That's debateable, i have no idea how you survived this Jean"  
"By taking it out on me half the time" Evan muttered to Kurt, "I swear man, you're in for one hell of a ride"  
Nodding sadly Kurt agreed, "Ja, it took us half an hour just to get out of zee house. And then another fifteen minutes while she threw-up all over zee driveway"  
"So ah'm gonna be an aunt huh?" Rogue said turning the idea over in her mind as she smiled, "Ah can live with that"  
Kitty grinned at her teasingly, "Yeah, you get to like babysit for us and stuff"  
The smile immediately left Rogue's face as she shook her head, "Uh-uh, ah don't do children" She gestured in the direction of Remy, "Ah have a hard enough time as it is lookin' after this one"  
"Oh come on Rogue, i think you'd be a great mom" Scott remarked as they all began to file into the kitchen.  
Evan grinned, "Yeah, i mean Sophie and Dawn always loves hanging out with you n Remy"   
The blonde-haired, brown eyed twins looked up briefly at the mention of their names before turning their attention back to the new arrivals. New people were something of a novelty to them considering they lived in such a small town where everyone knew everybody else's business.  
Rogue shook her head, "Only cause Remy let's them totally reck the whole apartment while they play, an' ah quote here "Annoy aunty Rogue"  
"Aw, you know you love that game chere" Remy said with a smile as he slung an arm round her shoulders, "Just because me and da petites always win ain't no reason for you to become a bad loser"  
"Ah'm not a bad loser!" Rogue protested loudly.  
Scott laughed, "Yeah right Rogue. Just this morning you said you only lost at basketball to Evan cause you had a sore ankle"  
As the arguing continued into the kitchen Kurt smiled and looked at Kitty, "Vhat's zat saying Kätzchen?"  
Smiling softly as she took his hand Kitty whispered to him, "There's no place like home"  
***************************************************  
  
"Dawn, Sophie! How many times do i have to tell you to leave poor Kurt alone" Jean asked her two daughters.  
Looking-up at her mother innocently from Kurt's lap Dawn replied, "We were just...."  
"....playing mommy" Her sister finished with an identical expression of innocence, "Yeah and daddy...."  
Dawn grinned, "Said that-"  
"Do they alvays do zat?" Kurt asked curiously.  
Sophie giggled, "Yeah mommy says..."  
Dawn cut in, "...it's cause we can hear each other..."  
"In here" Sophie finished tapping her temple.   
Shaking her head and trying not to laugh at the twins Jean pointed towards the kitchen, "Come on you two, your aunty Ororo doesn't make breakfast to be left on the kitchen table"  
Jumping off Kurt's lap obediently the two four year olds headed towards the kitchen pausing only to give their father a quick kiss.  
"So, zey are telepathic ven?" Kurt asked as Evan sat down next to him.  
Jean shook her head, "Not exactly. So far they can only hear each other's thoughts, we think it's because they're still at a very young age. Being so closely related gives them an advantage in their powers but only with each other"  
"And so far they can't shoot hoops to save themselves" Evan put in as he channel surfed through the sports channels.  
Kurt laughed, "Vell, i vould imagine zat has something to do with them being unable to reach zee basket ja?"  
Evan grinned, "That and the fact that they refuse to go anywhere near the basketball court with me"  
"Which of course would have nothing to do with you and Lance jumping up and down whilst screaming at the TV whenever any of the games are on" Jean said skepticly. She frowned a little, "Speaking of Lance, where is he? I haven't seen him this morning or last night"  
"Wolverine sent him to New Orleans to pick something up for Remy" Evan answered.  
"Lance is around? As in Avalanche?" Kurt asked in surprise.  
Evan looked at him uncomfortably, "Yeah, he kinda joined up with us shortly after you Kitty left for Germany"  
"You talking 'bout me again Daniels?" Lance called out as he hung his jacket up and walking into the living-room, "Man you won't believe some of the stuff i...." He trailed off mid-sentence as his eyes met Kurt's.   
"Any of you guys seen my other bag?" Kitty asked as she walked in from the kitchen looking through her backpack. She gaped in surprise as Lance came into her line of vision.  
Glaring at the other four Lance remarked sarcasticly, "Oh look, the gang's all here" 


	3. Love and Understanding

Title: Christmas at Bayville  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Kids WB, Marvel Comics etc.  
Summary: The X-Men team return to Xavier's Institute for a Christmas reunion. Set around 7yrs in the future eg. Kitty and Evan are about 22yrs old. I'll let you do the math for the rest of the characters :)  
Feedback: My one true love, lol. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! You all rock!  
  
Staring at him for a minute Kitty snapped out her daze and smiled weakly, "Lance. It's really nice to see you again"  
Smirking at her Lance leaned against the door, "Right back at ya pretty-kitty" He jerked his thumb at Kurt, "Though i'm afraid the same can't be said 'bout our resident blue-boy over there"  
Gritting his teeth Kurt looked at Evan and hissed, "You never told me *he* was going to be here"  
Overhearing him Lance shrugged, "This is where i live, where else'd i be?"  
"Passed out in a dump somevhere" Kurt muttered to himself a little too loudly.  
In hearing this Lance laughed and shook his head, "Right. You know i'm actually surprised you two showed up to celebrate Christmas"  
Frowning Kitty looked at him and asked quietly, "Why's that?"  
"Well for one your Jewish Kit-Kat" Shifting his gaze to Kurt again Lance smirked, "And i didn't think demons were big on the whole birth of Christ deal"  
Growling Kurt teleported himself over to Lance taking him by surprise and shoved him against the wall, "You ever call me zat again Lance and i'll-"  
Cuting him off Lance challenged him, "You'll what?"  
Yellow eyes flashing angrily Kurt exposed his fangs a little and leaned in so only Lance could hear him as he whispered, "I'll show vhat a real demon can do" Releasing him Kurt gave him one last glare before teleporting out the living-room.  
Brushing at his shirt Lance looked up to meet the identical glares on Evan and Jean's faces. Sighing in defeat he said, "Lecture time then?"  
Nodding Jean replied with a steely glint in her eyes, "Oh yeah. The prof wants to see you straight away"  
Looking at Evan helplessly Lance asked, "How bad do you reckon?"  
"My guess?" Evan said as he stood-up to escort Lance, "The twins finish college and your *still* on probation"  
After the two left the room Jean turned and smiled sympatheticly at Kitty, "You alright?"  
Shaking her head to clear the mist that seemed to be occupying it Kitty smiled sadly, "Yeah, i think i'm just gonna go see how Kurt is"  
"Okay and i'm sorry about Lance. He's had his temper under control for so long now but..." Trailing off Jean shrugged, "I think seeing you and Kurt together just brought all the bad memories back"  
Noding Kitty picked up her bag, "Yeah, i guess relationships will do that to a person"  
All by herself now Jean looked wistfully through the open door to the kitchen where Scott was sitting obviously laughing at something Rogue had said. Smiling sadly Jean murmered softly to herself, "Yeah, i guess you're right Kitty"  
  
***************************************************  
  
Sitting in the dark in his old room Kurt sighed and carefully inspected it. For some reason the professer hadn't moved a thing in the time Kurt had been gone. In the three years he and Kitty had been living in Germany so much had changed and yet so much remained the same. A small, yet comforting fact for him. Picking a framed photo up off his old bed-side table Kurt smiled at Evan, Kitty and Rogue's grinning faces behind the glass. It had been taken during Kitty and Evan's joint graduation party which had been held at the local beach due to the fact that the Professer hadn't wanted to run the risk of someone getting into Cerebro again.   
He set the photgraph back down on the table as he heard a knock at the door, "Kurt, can i come in? It's me Kitty"  
Smiling affectionately at her voice Kurt teleported himself over to the door to let her in, "Of course Kätzchen"  
Sitting down on his bed Kitty began to play about with the corner of the coverlet as Kurt watched her with an amused smile on his face. Looking up at him Kitty blushed, "What's so funny?"  
Shaking his head Kurt chuckled and sat down next to her, "You"  
"You find me funny?" Kitty asked a playful scowl appearing on her face.  
Kurt nodded, "Ja, you come in here vith zat look of yours vhich let's me know you vant to ask somezing but you haven't yet" He tapped her nose lightly, "Come on Kätzchen, out vith it"  
Sighing wearily Kitty turned to lean her back against him smiling as he started to play with her hair, "It's just that, i know how much you and Lance don't like each other and what happened downstairs is probably going to happen a lot over the next two weeks but...."  
"But?" Kurt asked prompting her to go on.  
Looking up at him she answer quietly, "I don't know, i just want to have a nice Christmas. We haven't seen everyone in ages and after this visit god knows how long it'll be till we see them again so i guess-"  
"-you don't vant me and Lance spoiling it" Kurt finished for her.  
Nodding Kitty buried her face in his chest and asked in a slightly muffled voice, "You mad at me for it?"  
Laughins Kurt kissed the top of her head, "Nein Kätzchen, i could never be mad at you" He paused for a moment before adding with a teasing grin, "Vell, except for vhen you forget to feed zee cats and blame their mewling on me. Or vhen you don't do zee grocery shopping even though it's your turn. Or vhen-"  
Laughing Kitty cut him off, "Okay, okay! I get the picture"  
"Good, now shall ve go join zee others downstairs?" Kurt asked pulling Kitty to her feet.  
"Well we're going to have to face the music sometime i suppose" She replied as they walked out the door.  
"Vhat music?" Kurt asked curiously.  
Laughing Kitty shook her head, "I so have to get you a book of American sayings for next Christmas"  
Smirking Kurt said, "Vell, zat's a deal if i can get you a German dictionary"  
"You don't think my German's good?" Kitty asked in surprise.  
Smiling Kurt put his arms around her, "Kätzchen, your German is almost as bad as you vhere at gym class in highschool. And zhat mein lieb is saying an awful lot"   
  
So, what do you guys think? Is there a plot to this story? Hmmm, nope lol. It's just plain, harmless fluff that us Kurtty's love :) 


End file.
